1. Field
The field of the invention is packaging apparatus for presentation of flowers from one person to another.
2. State of the Art
Gifts of flowers carry their own very effective, even if mute, language conveying respect, admiration, congratulations and the like to the recipient, who can seldom fail to feel the underlying sentiment, even in the absence any accompanying verbal message. Flowers are given in honor of births, marriages, birthdays, holidays and many other current memorable events, and even memorable past triumphs and milestones in the lives of the recipients. Some situations are best commemorated by quiet respectful bestowal of the floral offerings. In other situations, there is strong motivation to call attention not only to the flowers but to the flower giver as an individual. This is often true when the recipient is the object of the giver's personal affections.
However, prior art packaging of roses or other flowers for presentation in the latter situations is largely free of variety or dramatic impact, perhaps because floral tributes themselves tend to be considered ultimate emotional expressions. There is substantial merit in this viewpoint. However, floral tributes are so widespread as to become prosaic, and boringly predictable. In the familiar scenario, the admiring swain, for example, clutches a clump of long stemmed flowers, generally roses and generally red, in his outstretched hand, unpackaged or at best partially wrapped in paper or transparent plastic. For surprise, many presenters attempt to conceal the flowers in a hand held behind the back, to then be flourished into the face of the recipient. Reliance is of necessity upon dramatic words, demeanor and gestures unaided by packaging. It is to be expected that the presenter will need all the help he can obtain.
Therefore, a need remains for a way of packaging flowers and bouquets that will add drama to the act of presentation from one person to another.